


Leave the Glasses On (the Breaking Point remix)

by aron_kristina



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cady always wants Karen to leave her glasses on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Glasses On (the Breaking Point remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave the Glasses On](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2974) by babydykecate. 



> Written for the drabble remix challenge at femslash_land. Beta by C.

Karen isn’t sure why she puts on those glasses every time Cady asks. They both know they’re not real, that the glass in them isn’t corrective lenses, but Cady still claims she likes them, and Karen likes Cady, and Cady’s kisses.

Then one day she can’t find the glasses, so she puts on her mother’s reading glasses. She wonders if Cady will note the difference, because these are not like the ones Cady had bought her (and she might not be smart, but she knows there is something weird going on here).

The reading glasses make her eyes water, and she has to wipe them before Cady shows up. Cady doesn’t notice, however, just kisses her and kisses her. She does stop Karen when she tries to take them off, but Karen doesn’t care anymore. She doesn’t need to see Cady to touch her, after all.

Afterwards, when Cady has gone home, Karen finds her own glasses. She breaks them, and she’s not even sure why.


End file.
